Son of Andy and Prue
by charmedfan120
Summary: What if instead of Andy dyeing in 1999 what if it was Darryl that died and Prue and Andy had a child but once Prue died Andy took their child and moved away. But when Andy comes back to San Francisco for a friend's funeral Paul meets his family from his mum's side but can he cope with the idea of being a witch and how will his dad react.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It's a regular Monday morning for the Halliwells get up get the kids ready for school but today was much more Piper and Phoebe are silent as if they are mourning.

"Mum the car we going to be late" Said Wyatt

"Oh what did you say"? Said Piper

"The car" Said Chris Piper finally realising what they talking about rushes them to her car drives them off to school and drives back only to be welcomed by Phoebe

Sitting down in the conservatory all remained silent what seemed like hours which was actually minutes the silence broke to only to reveal some unexpected news.

"Piper can I tell you something Andy coming back to San Francisco" Said Phoebe

"But he left after Prue died with Paul" Said Piper

"He coming back for one of his friends funeral" Said Phoebe

"Does Paul know that he a witch"? Said Piper

"Probably not Andy gave him that potion to bind his powers" Said Phoebe

Meanwhile in a near by motel is Andy and sixteen year old son Paul unpacking from traveling after putting all their stuff away Paul brings up an much difficult subject to talk about.

"Dad" Said Paul

"Yes" Said Andy

"I was wondering if that we could move here" Asked Paul

"Absolutely not" Said Andy

"But" Said Paul

"No buts" Said Andy

"Why I just want to see where my mum lived grew up" Said Paul being interrupted by now furious Andy

"No that it we are not moving here end of discussion" Said Andy

A few hours later Paul phones a friend which he really needed to talk to for not only advice but information,bring bring went Paul's phone until his friend finally.

"Hey Paul how was the funeral"? Said Paul's friend

"Fine as fine as a funeral can be hey you know when you said about you might know were my mother lived and any of her relatives have found anything else"? Said Paul

"Yeah in San Francisco they were only two Prudence Halliwells but one of them died in 1990 nine years before you died however the other Prue died in 2001 two years after you were born she lived at 1321 Prescott street bye Paul good luck" Said Paul's friend

"Bye" Said Paul


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A day after the funeral Andy takes his son to his deceased friend's house to reveal that he has more than one surprise. Entering the garage lies a blue mini with white lines then Andy passes the car keys to his son.

"What this" Said Paul

"Dean knew how much you loved the car that's why he left it to you in his will" Said Andy

"I can't believe his gone he was so full of life" Said Paul

"I know but he wouldn't want us to be sad take it for test drive you got your insurance and everything" Said Andy

"Ok" Said Paul walks towards his car unlocks using the key and enters it closing the door behind puts his seatbelt on rolls down the window

"Enjoy drive carefully when you get back we talk about what college you want to go to" Said Andy

"Sorted Police academy I want to help people like you bye Dad" Said Paul then he drives out the garage and onto the open road

For the first half an hour he takes a spin then out of know where he realises that he is in Prescott Street and Pulls over to 1321 Prescott street to see if his friend was right.

Walking up the steps to the front door that was open Paul enters feeling as if he was here before he could have the chance to leave feeling nervous Piper walks in from the kitchen to ask some expected questions.

"Excuse me what you doing in my house"? Said Piper

"Erm do you know if a miss Prudence Halliwell lives here"? Said Paul hoping that his friend was right and if has found his family

"My sister she did but she's gone" Said Piper still hurting even by having to think she has to say them words

"Did she die in 2001"? Said Paul

"Yes now what do you want"? Said Piper becoming angry

"Did she have a child with detective Andy Trudeau because if so I'm her son" Said Paul

"It can't be Paul" Said Piper walking up to Paul feeling a rainbow emotions knowing even if her sister dead Piper has piece of her in her nephew

"You must be my aunt" Said Paul

"You have your mother's eyes" Said Piper

"Really" Said Paul

"I'm Piper wait a minute I want you to meet a few people Phoebe come down here bring Leo and the kids" Said Piper

Phoebe with Leo and kids walk down stairs up to Piper waiting for a expiation about why she called them.

"This is your aunt Phoebe you have another aunt but she's on holiday right now these are your cousins" Said Piper

"Piper is that who I think he is"? Said Phoebe

"Yes Prue's son" Said Piper

"Then he a witch" blurts out Wyatt

"A witch what you on about"? Said Paul

After a few minutes of explaining about the family and witch side they give him potion to unbind his powers tell him what powers they know he has.

"You have telekinesis which you channel through your eyes try it with your cup of tea" Said Phoebe

"Where's the milk"? Said Paul causing the milk in little jug to telematerialization and appear in Paul's cup of tea

"Whoa" Said Paul

"Ok trying move the magazine" Said Chris with that said Paul squints his eyes moving the magazine off the table and onto the floor

"Cool this is going to be great Chris is going to be well jealous when he finds out" Said Paul

"You can't tell anyone about your powers it how your mother died magic was exposed and whole lot other things happened you should be going now come again before you leave tomorrow" Said Phoebe

Leaving the manner Paul gets back into his car and drives back to the motel to tell his father the good news.

"Dad guess what I'm a witch" Said Paul

"No your not your just tired go bed" Said Andy

"Then explain how come I can do this" Said Paul who then squints his eyes causing their motel room door to close and lock

"How did you get your powers back"? Said Andy becoming mad

"I met mum's sisters today a mate of mine helped me track them down anyway don't you see I get to help all sorts of innocent's now" Said Paul

"No you must promise me you never must use your powers again" Said Andy

"Why"? Said Paul

"Your mother died because she became a witch and she never stopped and thought what would happen if she would die I can't lose you too" Said Andy becoming emotional

"Ok dad I promise" Said Paul


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day after finding out that he is a witch Paul and Andy are packing all their things ready to leave San Francisco, to go New York secretly Paul is devastated that they can't stay but he knows that his father has never got over the death of Prue.

After packing everything up in boxes Andy and Paul spilt boxes in half and putting them into their own cars.

"Dad I'm going to the manner to get my powers bind be back in twenty minutes" Said Paul

"Ok son thanks for understanding" Said Andy

Arriving at the Halliwell manner is Paul getting out of his Mini and walks up the steps and knocks on the door only to be answered by his cousin Chris.

"Come in Paul" Said Chris letting Paul in and leading him into the dining room

"I come to say bye and can you please bind my powers"? Said Paul

"Why"? Said Piper

"I don't want to give up my powers when you told how many ways I could help people I loved the idea of being a witch I still do but my dad lost Prue to witchcraft he can't lose his son to it but thank you for giving me chance to see what my life could be like if I had my powers" Said Paul

"I see but can we still keep in touch"? Said Piper

"Of course email" Said Paul writing his email address down on a piece of paper and giving it to Piper

"I'm going to miss you" Said Piper

"Me to" Said Paul

"Keep your powers hide them from your dad your mum would want to follow your dreams you said you love being a witch and a cop it's a part of who you are" Said Chris

"But I promised" Said Paul

"Even if it doesn't work out just make up a spell to bind your powers" Said Paul


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in New York Paul who appears to be dreaming all a sudden begins to see Prue taking him to the park with Andy letting see the animals and he saw the day when he saw Shax killed his mother causing him to wake up screaming.

Andy then runs into his son's bedroom with his gun pulled out seeing nothing there he walks up to his son and sits on the end of the bed.

"What with the screaming"? Said Andy

"I remember seeing mum being killed she pushed some doctor out the way and the demon blasted her straight through a wall then Piper" Said Paul

"How" Said And

"I don't know how I was on the stairs he didn't see me when he left I crawled down the stairs and up to her asking her to wake up" Said Paul

Meanwhile in San Francisco Piper and her two sisters are in the attic trying to summon their deceased sister Prue to try and tell her about her son but nothing happened the candles just stayed their flickering Piper deep down knew that for some other reason they couldn't conjure Prue maybe Prue hasn't truly gotten over her death or maybe she doesn't want to see them.

"Prue needs to know about her son but how can we not conjure her we accepted her death no matter how hard it was and we got on with our destiny" Said Phoebe

Before Phoebe two sisters could reply a ball of light comes in from the window disburses to revel the Angel of destiny which they summoned when trying to save Leo.

"It's not your destiny to summon Prue it's another like it was Phoebe's son Drake to vanquish his true love" Said the Angel of destiny

"What do you mean my son was meant to kill his true love"? Said Phoebe

"When the time is right only the one person that has felt Prue's absent the longest can conjure her and as for Drake he fell in the darkest kind of love so that when the time comes to make the ultimate sacrifice he can and would bless it be" Said the Angel of destiny and then she sparkles back out of the manner through the window once again

"Who felt Prue's absent the longest"? Said Paige

"Paul" Said Piper

"He has to be him not knowing or remembering her for sixteen years" Said Paige

"Agreed but he doesn't know how to summon Prue he has to be here" Said Phoebe

However back in New York Paul has bigger things to worry about like fighting demons on his way back from school Paul gets a flat tire all a sudden he gets out of his car and, bobs down to examine the wheel just as he raises his head a demon appears holding an athame and goes for Paul however before Paul could try and use his powers, the demon explodes in a terrifying explosion Paul then sees Drake the son of Phoebe and Drake standing in front of him with plenty to say to his cousin.

Paul stands back up normally looking at his cousin but before he can say thank you Drake interrupts him.

"What hell are you doing here it's demon central"? Said Drake

"I'm meant be driving home from school but I got a flat tire" Said Paul after hearing Paul Drake waves his hand replacing the old tire with a brand new one

"Now leave" Said Drake

"Hang on I got told by Chris that you live in San Francisco with your father why you here"? Said Paul

"Chris didn't tell you everything let me give you some advice strip yourself of powers and go home" Said Drake

"Why what's so bad about being good witches"? Said Paul

"It's gets people that you love killed like Kathrine" Snapped Drake

"Kathrine who was she your girlfriend"? Said Paul

"She was my soul mate I had to vanquish her if you want be a good witch fine it's your funeral but don't expect my life again and if you tell them where I am I kill you" Said Drake

Paul then gets into his car and drives back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Driving home from meeting his cousin Drake Paul can't stop thinking about Drake saying all kinds of bad things about being good things but before he could think any more about it he sees some kid being forced in a car screaming help.

With no thought of thinking Paul steps on the gas and chases the following the car in all kinds roads Paul then squints his eyes causing a piece of glass to shoot of the road and into one of the kidnapper's wheels making him stop the car and run out with the kid into an alley with Paul getting out of his car to follow him.

Finally catching up with the kidnapper and the child Paul gives the man a warning to back down and let the child go.

"Let the child go or I can make you" Said Paul

"Wow action man is real get lost" Said the kidnapper

"That's it" Said Paul he then squints his eyes to move the man off the child and into the wall and the kidnapper lands on a pile of boxes Paul then walks up to the child and tells the child to keep their secret

Finally arriving home from school Paul walks straight to his room only to enter and close his bedroom door and gets pined to the wall by Drake who is once again not happy see his cousin.

"I told you to relinquish your powers" Said Drake who is still wearing the leather suit

"I can't ignore my responsibilities as a witch" Said Paul

"You don't have to" Said Drake who then forces Paul out of his room and confronts Andy

"Who are you"? Said Andy

"Phoebe's kid by the way your son still has his powers and he saved a innocent enjoy" Said Drake then he shimmers out a power which he stole from a demon

"What you didn't bind your powers you promised me" Said Andy

"But I saved a kid from being kidnapped" Said Paul

"That's how your mother started saving one innocent then she couldn't stop" Said Andy before Paul could come up with a response Chris orbs there and orbs all three of them back to the attic in the manner

"Piper take us back to New York now" Said Andy with his temper reach it's climax

"Andy no we need Paul to summon Prue" Said Piper

"My mum Prue" Said Paul

"No some stranger that died next door yes your mum" Said Phoebe with that said Paul walks up to his two aunts and stands next to them reading the spell from the book of shadows

"Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide" Said Piper, Phoebe and Paul with the spell casted white balls of light enter the centre of the circle made by the candles and leave to reveal the ghost of Prue wearing the same cloths she had on the day she died

"Paul" Said Prue

"Mum" Said Paul Prue then leaves the circle and becomes corporal and hugs her son who she has never got over losing Andy then walks over the two and share a family hug that they always use to do

"Prue I never stopped loving you" Said Andy

"I never stopped loving you Andy Paul look at you have the compassion of Piper your father's kindness and my stubbornness I never stopped watching over you like when you broke your arm" Said Prue

"Piper" Said Prue noticing her little sister falling to pieces Piper sacrifice so much when Prue died she had to adapt no one Piper knows the responsibility of being the eldest apart from Prue

"Prue" Said Piper and Phoebe walking up to their long since dead sister

"Phoebe about Drake he's in New York" Said Paul

"Why didn't he come"? Said Phoebe

"I don't know" Said Paul

All a sudden all three Angels of destiny appear standing ready to give not only Paul and his father great new but Piper and Phoebe great news.

"Congratulations Prue you completed the task by the powers blesses in us by the two Gods that created the Grand Design Shakti and Shiva Prue you are now given life once more and it be like you never died" Said Angels of Destiny

"But what about Paige they both share the same power one of them can't be a charmed one" Said Phoebe

"On the country Melinda prophesied a fourth power only to come in to pass that if four sisters a rose Paige will still have telekinetic orbing but she will also have force filed and within the two sisters will lie a bit of both of their powers now bless it be" Said one Angels of destiny with that said Angels vanish.

The End


End file.
